Una promesa dificil de cumplir
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Marlon & Lourdes]] -TxK- .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Ella lo miró en silencio; deseaba que él se quedase a su lado y continuar con la vida tranquila que hasta ahora habían tenido. Pero ambos sabían que esta noche era la primera y la última... él no iba a volver.


_****__Una promesa difícil de cumplir._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sabía que éste momento llegaría algún día, cuando Marlon tuviese que dejar la isla Lancillota y enfrentar al imperio de las maquinas.

_""Yo lo entrene, le he enseñado todo lo que sé con el único propósito de convertirlo en el hombre fuerte que ahora es, entonces. . . ¿por qué me cuesta tanto dejarlo ir?""._

Pensaba Lourdes.

Era cierto, cuando el pequeño le salvó la vida hace cinco años, era tan solo un niño con un gran potencial.

_""Pero ahora ya es todo un hombre, fuerte, atractivo y. . . ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?""._

La joven de rojizos cabellos se asustó con el giro que sus pensamientos habían dado.

En su pecho, algo cálido le hacia desear que Marlon se quedara, pues cuando el chico dejase la isla, ella se quedaría totalmente sola.

*** Y temo que voy a extrañarlo. ***

*** Yo igual, voy a extrañarte, Lourdes. ***

Sorprendida, la mujer giró el rostro, encontrándose con la sonriente y jovial expresión de su discípulo.

*** Se supone que deberías estar dormido, mañana iniciara todo y. . . ***

*** Ja, ja, ja, vamos, no seas tan estricta con migo, al menos por esta vez. ***

Lourdes suspiró resignada, era natural que el muchacho estuviese nervioso.

Entonces, su corazón comenzó a latir con agitación, no tenía caso negárselo a sí misma, lo estaba enviando a una muerte segura.

Por su mente cruzó la idea de no dejarlo ir, más bien sabía que sería en vano; ese chico estaba decidido a proteger a su hermano.

*** Supongo que estas ansioso por ver a Mitchell, no?. ***

Marlon sonrió sutilmente, confirmando las suposiciones de la joven mujer.

*** Estoy nervioso y confundido también. ***

*** ¿Confundido?, por qué?. ***

*** Porque no quiero dejarte aquí, sola. Lo-Lourdes, la verdad es que yo. . . ***

La pelirroja sonrió.

Eso era muy tierno de su parte, nadie, nunca, le había dicho palabras como aquellas.

*** Gracias, Marlon. Eres como un hermano para mi, ¿sabes?. ***

Mintió.

Su corazón doliéndole de un fuerte sentimiento que ella trataba de disfrazar con amor fraternal.

El rostro del futuro guerrero se ensombreció, eso no era lo que él quería escuchar, ni tampoco se refería a eso.

Tomó valor, porque el presentimiento de que no volvería lo estaba acosando desde hace tiempo.

*** No, Lourdes, yo no te quiero de esa manera. . . es amor, solo amor. ***

El chico la miraba esperanzado, pero ella se puso furiosa y se levantó de golpe, evitando su mirada.

*** No digas tonterías, solo eres un niño. ***

*** No son tonterías, sé bien lo que digo, ya no soy un niño. ***

La joven de cabellos rojizos tembló al escuchar la voz varonil llena de rabia.

Si, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, ese joven ya era todo un hombre. Había crecido, había madurado. Y ella, sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de él.

Pero no podía ser, ella era cuando menos seis años mayor que él.

*** Mejor ve a dormir que mañana. . . ***

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase que a duras penas comenzó.

Marlon se había posado de tras de ella, rodeando su estrecha cintura. Con voz jadeante, le susurró. . .

*** Lourdes, dame algo para volver. ***

Pidió jadeante, cálido y erótico.

La mujer se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento chocando cerca de su cuello.

Entrecerró los ojos y su cuerpo pareció perder fuerzas, pues se dejó llevar por las inexpertas manos del muchacho, quien la hizo girar hasta poder ver su lindo rostro.

Sin esperar más tiempo, el muchacho posó sus labios sobre los delicados de la pelirroja, besándola ansiosa y apasionadamente.

*** Te amo, te amo. ***

Se lo dijo tantas veces entre los besos que parecían no terminarse.

Más en un momento se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, preguntándose si ella sentía lo mismo por él; no podría continuar si no era asi.

Ella dudó por un momento. Debía negar sus sentimientos, pero no podía, no quería. . .

*** Ai shiteru mo. ***

Tres simples palabras, lo único que Marlon necesitaba escuchar.

Y volvió a besarla con más fuerza, con verdadera necesidad, porque la noche era corta y quería disfrutarla mientras durase.

Surgieron las caricias en algún momento, agitándose ante la imparable excitación que envolvía los cuerpos.

*** Eres, eres perfecta, hermosa. ***

Fueron las palabras que escuchó de él cuando se despojaron de cualquier prenda que pudiesen estorbar, mostrándole al otro su desnudez.

*** Y tu muy apuesto, tan fuerte. ***

Lourdes lo miraba ansiosa, admirando cada uno de los músculos de ese joven.

Pensar que ella lo había formado.

Marlon la tomó entre sus brazos, recostándola en la cama; sentía la suavidad de la piel de esa mujer. Y sus curvas. . . kami!, su figura había despertado en él el deseo.

Sus grandes y redondos senos, su estrecha cintura enmarcando su figura de mujer, esas anchas caderas, sus largas y torneadas piernas. . . y su sexo, ese rincón escondido de su cuerpo que lo invitaba a alojarse en el y no querer salir jamás.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en el rostro femenino, para luego besarla con tranquila necesidad, deslizando sus ansiosas manos por los contornos de la figura.

Abandonó sus dulces labios, posando pequeños besos que quemaban la piel de la chica, más nada se comparó a sentir los labios del muchacho alrededor de su pezón izquierdo, succionando con placer, lamiéndolo con dulzura.

*** ¡ Oh, Marlon !. ***

Lourdes acariciaba el cabello de su compañero, invitándolo a continuar.

Adoraba esto, él era tan cuidadoso y delicado aun sabiendo que ella era muy fuerte, quizás más que él.

Y lo miró fijamente; su apuesto rostro se mostraba tranquilo, pero satisfecho y feliz, gustoso de beber del seno de la mujer que amaba.

Una verdadera mujer, ninguna otra podría siquiera igualarla, y escucharla gemir ante las caricias que él le prodigaba, lo volvía loco de pasión y deseo.

El muchacho se detuvo, recostándose sobre los suaves pechos de la mujer.

Respirando agitados, nunca imaginaron que harían esto.

Marlon la contempló con atenta ternura; pequeñas cicatrices de incontables batallas, inimaginables para él, habían estropeado la delicada piel femenina.

La cicatriz en su espalda, por ejemplo, una marca quirúrgica, pero aun así. . .

*** No sé quien o quienes fueron, pero los odio por hacer esto. ***

Le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y desplegaba pequeños besos sobre sus hombros.

Ella rió agradada, entonces odiaba a gente muerta, pues muchos de aquellos no habían vivido para contarlo.

*** Pero olvidemos todo eso solo por esta noche. ***

El joven la miró atento, no quería recordar que esta era su noche, la primera, y muy probablemente la última.

Cuidadoso se sentó sobre la cama, acomodando a su amante sobre sus caderas; las largas piernas de la chica cruzándose de tras de su espalda.

*** ¿Estas listo?. ***

Preguntó la pelirroja, mientras se movía suavemente, provocando que la espina del muchacho rozara deliciosamente justo en la entrada de su vagina.

*** No se supone que yo deba preguntar eso?. ***

Ambos jóvenes rieron.

Compartieron una fugaz mirada antes de abrazarse con fuerza. Marlon presionó su pene, introduciendo la punta de este en la intimidad de la chica, quien se movía lentamente; los pliegues poco a poco se abrieron, permitiendo que el grueso tronco se introdujera.

Y lo que empezó como un suave vaivén se tornó cada vez más fuerte y rápido, profundo; la excitación los había envuelto por completo.

Su respiración era pesada y ansiosa. La espina de carne hirviendo la quemaba exquisitamente, mientras sentía sus manos apretándole los pechos, besando cada centímetro de su suave piel, sintiendo la humedad que la empapaba.

Se miraron de nuevo, se dijeron cuanto se deseaban y lo mucho que se amaban al tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos.

Él siguió moviéndose, agradado con la humeda calidez de la mujer rodeando su hombria. Ella no paraba de gemir, ni de pronunciar su nombre o tiernas palabras de amor.

La pasividad que el guerrero había mostrado se desvaneció y terminó por poseerla con brusquedad, con posesiva pasión.

Lourdes gimió sonoramente al sentir como se abria para darle paso a la dureza de Marlon, hasta tener el miembro de éste completamente dentro suyo.

Y como si fuera su primera vez, ella se dejó llevar, mientras disfrutaba el moldearse al modo de su amado.

Pasaron los minutos, no supieron cuantos; fueron tantas las veces en que Lourdes estuvo a punto de tocar la cima, más su amante se detenia sin decir nada, solo deseaba aumentar su desesperación, sus ansias, para que cuando finalmente su amada estallara en extasis, disfrutara plenamente, regocijándose con cada pequeño espasmo.

Y ese momento llegó, cuando la pelirroja se aferró a la fuerte figura de su compañero; gritó su nombre, controlada por las insoportables y placenteras sensaciones que emanaban de su sexo y se esparcían por toda su figura, enloqueciéndola de gozo. Luego el pene del muchacho comenzó a soltar un chorro de semen tras otro, impulsándola hasta el cielo y regalándole su esencia a ella, la única.

¿Cuánto duró aquello?, no sabría decirlo, el tiempo no importaba, no había urgencias, ni prisas. El placer fisico, la llama de su amor fue tan intenso que el reloj no contaba los minutos ni las horas.

Con las mismas dudas rondando su mente pero también sumamente feliz y complacida, Lourdes tenía una sonrisa que hacía mucho, o tal vez nunca, su rostro no lucía.

Y la calma llegó.

Se mantenían abrazados, respirando agitados.

Marlon aun seguía con el pene enterrado en la intima flor de su sensei; su rostro escondido entre su hombro y su cuello.

Había sido maravilloso, el tenerla para él, aahhh. . . no podía pensar en un mejor regalo de despedida. Y era precisamente eso lo que los hacia evitar mirarse a los ojos. . . la despedida.

Deseaba tanto que él se quedase a su lado y continuar con la vida tranquila que hasta ahora habían tenido.

Pero el muchacho estaba decidido a proteger a su hermano, esa fue la razón que tuvo para volverse fuerte, además. . .

_""Desde que lo conocí, supe que él sería el único que podría detener al imperio""._

Pensaba la mujer.

Hundida en sus recuerdos, no se percató de que su compañero había ya abandonado la cama.

*** No quiero irme. *** _Lo escuchó decir._ *** Quisiera que vinieses conmigo, que conozcas a Mitchell. ***

Ella sonrió, después de todo, él era un jovencito enamorado, endiosado con una mujer de mayor experiencia.

*** Te esperaré. *** _ Le dijo ella mientras lo veía vestirse. La mañana había llegado, era hora de partir._ *** Prométeme que volverás. ***

*** Así será y cuando eso pase, lo primero que haremos. . . será el amor. ***

Los amantes se miraron fijamente, concientes de que esa promesa no iba a ser fácil de cumplir.

Más Lourdes estaba decidida a ir a buscarlo, dispuesta a luchar a su lado, si es que Marlon demoraba más de lo que su pobre corazón pudiese soportar.

Un último beso selló sus promesas.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más el joven salió de la casa, camino a la batalla, dejando a la pelirroja sumida en la soledad, extrañándolo desde ese mismo momento.

Y derramaba lagrimas en silencio, porque tenía el presentimiento de que su amado no podría cumplir esa promesa. . .

Él no iba a volver.

**Finalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cómo que quedó muy suavecito, ¿no?.

Bueno, esta totalmente basado en el anime, según yo, hay algo entre esos dos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no le entendí muy bien al final de la serie. . . todos murieron, ¿no? ¬¬'.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

******Totalizado el 30 de Enero de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
